


Pirate Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jack's mind has its own motives, Unresolved Tension, pirate queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why has Jack voted for her? Will Elizabeth ever understand the pirate's motives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Summary: Why has Jack voted for her? Will Elizabeth ever understand the pirate's motives?  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Pairing/s: Jack/Elizabeth  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 783  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Elizabeth stood in silence, staring across the endless sea before her. Pirate King...that was her title now. During the voting, she had expected a tie. After all, pirates always voted for themselves, didn’t they? Pirates…

And then, Captain Jack Sparrow had taken them all by surprise. Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Port Royal’s governor himself, had been voted Pirate King to lead a whole army into war against the East India Trading Company.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth allowed the salty wind to caress her face. She took a deep breath, a distance sense of calmth filling her chest.

What had happened to the well-raised girl that now stood upon board of the Black Pearl herself? If her father could see her…

If he could, he would be proud, she couldn’t help but think. She had seen that spark in his eye, that twinkle when he had allowed her to be with Will. Something that felt like it lay an eternity in the past by now.

Her eyes flew open as she felt another presence by her side. Elizabeth didn’t have to lift her gaze to be aware of who had chosen to approach.

“My Pirate Queen,” Jack stated, yet she couldn’t pick up on any hints of his usual teasing nature, no matter how much she tried. When she met his gaze eventually, there lay something in his eyes that made her shiver.

As if he meant it... 

His Pirate Queen.

“Are brilliant plans forming in your mind already, Missy?” he added, watching her closely as he spoke.

Elizabeth didn’t answer. Even now, in the prospect of battle, with so many twists and changes lying behind her, she couldn’t forget the fateful moment when the compass had pointed at him for the first time.

What exactly did she want?, her mind kept repeating. Was it Will, the kind blacksmith who’d sail across the world to find and save her? Or was it Jack Sparrow, the mysterious pirate who promised adventures and a kind of freedom she had never know but always secretly longed for?

The sweet taste of the unknown: for seemingly an eternity, she had desired it. Now she was closer than ever to her goal, carrying a title that felt too big and important to fully grasp its meaning. If only she dared to reach out and take what life was willing to offer…

“Why?” Elizabeth managed to ask finally. “Why didn’t you vote for yourself? Why would you pick me?”

The hint of a smirk lit Jack’s face. He looked dangerous this way. Far more dangerous than Barbossa or even the famous Blackbeard ever could. Because while those were known for their actions, Jack hid so much beneath the surface that no one would ever fully understand him.

“Well, dear Missy, someone needed to win, aye?”

“And I was the best choice?” Elizabeth asked back.

Jack gave her a surprised look. Seemingly. “My dearest, should I have rather chosen Captain Barbossa, the one who will use every chance offered to steal my very ship?”

Of course not. Elizabeth sighed. “If you expect me to agree with your plans due to owing you…”

“Oh, you owe nothing to me, Pirate Queen,” he stated. The smirk had disappeared, but the knowing look in his eyes was still there. It made her nervous, but not in a frightening way. “All I’m hoping for is the promise that you follow your heart’s voice as you should.”

Opening her mouth, Elizabeth readied herself to reply but eventually shut it again as words failed her. In confusion, she watched as Jack offered a wink and stalked off across the deck. It took her a while to sort those thoughts that were spinning in her mind. Why would Jack trust her? Why wouldn’t he choose a fellow pirate like him? Why…

Understanding hit her then. Lifting her eyebrows in surprise, Elizabeth shook her head.

Because she, the well-raised girl, the pirate at heart, was the perfect combination of both worlds. She would fight the East India Trading Company to defend the right of freedom, but wouldn’t stab a knife into an ally’s back as she knew better than to be that ruthless. Because her heart wouldn’t just tell her what she wanted, but what Jack wished for himself.

Was it possible he knew her so well? That he knew her so much better than Will, her father, even better than she knew herself?

Indeed, her mind answered, making her shiver again. And as she watched the man who stood behind the wheel now, guiding his ship into the darkness with a distant look in his eyes, the Pirate Queen knew exactly where the compass would point now.


End file.
